


Constructive Nostalgia

by ky old RK stuff (kuroiyousei)



Series: Saitou & Sano 'Verse 4 - Modern U.S. AU [3]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: AU - Modern U.S., Alternate Universe, Drama, Established relationship for main couple(s), Fluff, Gimmickry, Language (general), M/M, POV: Dialogue only, Primarily conversation, Queer Saitou, Queer Sano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-09
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2020-06-23 03:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19689616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/ky%20old%20RK%20stuff
Summary: Sano did stupid stuff as a child. Turns out maybe Saitou did too.





	Constructive Nostalgia

\-- with that piece of junk? -- I found it at my folks' house while I was there; trashy-looking, ain't it? -- Why are you recording? -- I used to spend _hours_ recording stupid shit on this thing! -- I have no doubt you did -- It was awesome! I'd pretend to be a DJ introducing a song, and then record some random thing off the radio... or I'd make up my own song and sing it as loud as I could and bang on random stuff for drums. Or I'd fill a whole side of the tape seeing how loud I could belch, and then laugh my ass off at it and... hey, quit rolling your eyes, bastard! I was a little kid! -- You're very entertained by something you admit to be childish -- Well, _normal_ people _enjoy_ laughing at shit they did when they were kids. You can't tell me you didn't do any stupid stuff when you were little -- I certainly never belched on tape -- But you did _something_. Don't even _try_ to tell me you sat around reading cop handbooks when you were ten -- I read Tom Clancy -- You did not -- I did -- Not when you were little! -- I read The Hunt for Red October when it first came out -- OK, fine. But that wasn't _all_ you did when you were a kid. Come on, what kinds of games did you play? -- Why is this important? -- Because you made fun of mine -- We played Capture the Flag -- 'We?' -- The other kids in the neighborhood and I. We played it obsessively. Almost every day after school, and all weekend, until I got into paintball as a teenager -- Hah! I'm not surprised. I bet you guys snuck out at night so you could play in the dark -- Yes -- And wore camo and face-paint! -- Yes -- Heh heh -- You never did explain why you're recording -- Oh, yeah. I just wanna make sure it still works. I figure if I liked it as a kid, your kids might like it too -- Oh, yes, please pass your immaturity on to my children -- If you were really worried about that, you wouldn't live with me -- Hmph -- Hey, at least I ain't teaching 'em to defy authority. _I_ never snuck out at night -- Idiot, do you expect me to believe that? When do you ever respect authority? -- Depends on what it's telling me to do -- Come over here -- Yes, sir! -- Turn that thing off first, moron. I don't want our --


End file.
